A Song In Your Heart
by NightShadow666
Summary: Basically a series of one shot fictions starring the XMen Evolution cast. You should be able to guess who each one is about.
1. When You Say Nothing At All

**When You Say Nothing At All**

Feeling a hand on her shoulder the green-eyed girl turned and came face to face with a pair of red on black eyes that seemed to glow from deep within. Taking his outstretched hand the girl allowed a slight smile to tug at her lips as he led her to the centre of the dance floor.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

As the song began she moved gracefully into his arms allowing hers to encircle his neck as his came to rest snugly around her waist. No words were spoken as the two began to move as though they shared one mind. No words were needed for they seemed to understand what the other wanted without uttering a sound.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Looking into the glowing eyes of her partner the girl smiled. Even if this dance was as close as they would ever get she didn't care. The truth shone from his eyes that they would always have at least this one perfect moment together.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
try as they may they could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

In his ears he heard the echo of all those who had condemned him as a demon because of his eyes but when he held her near he heard none of that. In her arms the voices were silenced and the world faded leaving them alone with one another and the music that seemed to play for only them.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

She knew that her friends wouldn't approve of them but that didn't matter to her. Moving closer she rested her head over his heart, feeling the beat of it against her ear. Feeling the slight tightening of his arms she sighed, knowing that as long as he held her she was safe. To her he wasn't a demon but her angel. Always there watching over her and keeping her safe from harm even as they fought one another.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

Looking down into the green eyes of the girl in his arms, the man smiled. No matter what they would always have this moment and he would forever remember the glittering of her bright green eyes, that told him he was wanted and needed. Eyes that promised to love him despite all he had seen and done in his life.

_That Smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand lets me know that you need me_

As the song draws to a close the two stepped back from each other. Taking hold of her gloved hands the tall man pressed a kiss to the back of each before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against her soft mouth. Those few seconds were enough to convey all that he was feeling in that moment. Awash with his love for her the girl remained where she was as he turned with a swish of his duster and left her standing in the centre of that dance floor.

As she watches him disappear into the crowd one thought from him echoes through her mind.

_Je t'aime mon amour._

**A/N:** This is my thrid story and it's a one shot. I fya can' guess who the two people are then ya have some serious problems. Anyways review please.

Buh-bye


	2. She's So High

_**She's So High**_

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
_

Listening to the song on the radio his thoughts instantly turned to a green-eyed southerner. The first time he had seen her he knew she was different. Everything about her was real and unique. The gothic face she presented to the world was a part of who she was but it wasn't the whole picture.

_But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

He knew that no matter how hard he pursued her she would always keep him at arms length. He didn't mind though. Most people thought that he was just in it because she was a challenge and it had started of like that but now it was so much more. He had discovered facets of her that she tried to hide from the world. But he didn't belong in her world.

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me  
_  
To him she was a queen, a saint and a goddess. On the outside you saw her beauty shining through the heavy make-up she wore and on the inside her heart was kind and pure. She tried to hide it behind a tough exterior but he saw it in the way she had helped him get his father back, even after he had kidnapped her.

_First class a fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?  
_

He could see her flaws but that just made him want her even more. Despite her flaws she was still perfect to him. But what could someone like him, someone who had seen and done the things he had, offer a girl like her. But then maybe she would understand. She knew about his past as a thief and yet she still helped him.

'Cause she's so high  
_High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me  
_

When she kissed him and took his memories did she know about all that he had done? If she did remember everything about his past what would she say? Would she turn away from him in disgust or would she accept those things as well? She kept her thoughts so close to herself that even he couldn't guess what she would do. When he looks at it he doesn't really know much about her except for what is in her file.

_She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
_

She calls to his heart and sometimes it seems as if her heart speaks directly to his. During their first meeting she seemed so unreal. He had been so drawn into her green eyes that he had forgotten about the card he had held until he had reached out his hand to her. It was then that he had remembered that they were supposed to be fighting one another.

_'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

He had handed her the charged card in hopes of breaking the spell she had cast over him and distract her so he could get away. He hadn't gone far though. Even then he had stayed to watch her. Each time she had fought he had watched her. She was graceful even when engaged in battle. She seemed to be so full of life when she was fighting.

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

Just then a door slammed breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Oy, Gambit. What are ya doin' listenin' ta this shit? We gotta go anyway. Seems Magsy wants us ta take on the X-Men."

Smiling broadly, the man known as Gambit stood up and went to join his teammates. Thoughts of a certain southern belle once again filling his head. He might have no chance with his queen but that didn't have to stop him from trying.


	3. Reflection

**_Reflection_**

Early morning found Rogue in the bathroom preparing to face the world and another day. Sighing she looked down at he various make-up items on the counter. As she was reaching for a tube of her preferred lipstick she heard Kitty stirring in their shared room. A few minutes later the sounds of Christina Aguilera singing _Reflection _could be heard. Pausing for a few minutes she listened to the words of the song as they filtered through the heavy wood door.

_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday it's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
_

Letting out a low, mocking laugh she looked up at the mirror. The song was right she did wear a mask and it sure as hell fooled the world. Everyone at the mansion looked at her and saw the 'goth girl' façade she wears. She had everyone fooled but herself, after all you can never fool your heart no matter how hard you try.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

Looking into the mirror she realized that she wasn't even sure who _Rogue_ was anymore. There were so many voices buzzing around in her thoughts that sometimes it felt as though there was very little of Rogue left. Looking at her made up face she didn't even recognise herself anymore as though she had amnesia and had lost all memory of the time before she was the Rogue.

_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
Whats inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
_

Allowing a sardonic smile to grace her mouth for a single moment Rogue thought to herself, _now isn't that the truth_. Ever since her mutation had manifested she had hidden her heart in the hopes that it would stay safe. No one here saw inside the heart of the anti-social girl. No one wanted to, they saw the gruff exterior and accepted that that was all there was to her. Everyone except a certain man who possesses a sexy drawl and red on black eyes.

_Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know_

Must I pretend that i'm   
Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  


The girl looking back at her in the mirror was a stranger, but she wasn't really. In some ways that girl was her but in others she wasn't. This girl represented everything Rogue could never have. It showed her that what she wanted more than anything in the world would always remain out of her reach. It was the shield that protected her from the rest of the world, and the rest of the world from her.

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know   
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time_

Looking down at her bare hands and then over at the black gloves that sat within reach, she wished for the chance to be free of her prison, if even for one moment. In her heart she wished that she could feel the touch of another human being against her skin with no barriers between them. The face she presented to the world was her but it wasn't. Her soul was hidden from the world behind an impenetrable shield, that was her secret, the one even her closer friends would never see. Unlike the song though, she would have to pretend to be someone else for all time.

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside ( Yeahhh )_

As the song draw to a close, Rogue sighed. Quickly she finished applying her make-up and pulled on her gloves. With one last look in the mirror she placed her usual glare on her face before exiting the room to yell at Kitty to turn the crap she called music down.

Once she was finished she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

After all, no one should have to lie to an entire world on an empty stomach.

**A/N:** I'm not quite sure about this story I don' think it turned out as well as the other two I wrote. A spec thank you to Noir86 for bein tha only one ta review. Loved tha Jott joke.

Buh-bye


End file.
